megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Famous
Mr. Famous, known as in Japan, is a scientist who works with Yuichiro Hikari. He is recognized for his signature glasses, lab coat, and numbered shirt. Game History He is the creator of several NetNavis, and uses four in the games: GateMan (MMBN2 and MMBCC), Punk (MMBN3B), KendoMan (MMBN4), and GridMan (MMBN5). Except for Punk, who is based on a classic series Robot Master, his other Navis were created by fans in a contest sponsored by Capcom. Mr. Famous doesn't have much storyline significance and is usually an optional boss. He sometimes gives useful hints. *In MegaMan Battle Network 2, he is at the Marine Harbor and battles to prove himself. He wears a mask over his face. *In MegaMan Battle Network 3, Mr. Famous loses the mask and appears in Yoka in the Blue version only (he is replaced by a scientist in White Version). He always gives hints and secrets before he battles with Punk. Unlike other optional "friendly Navi" battles, defeating Punk will only give the player money, regardless of busting rank. *In MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge, he is sponsoring the Class X to Class Z Secret Tournaments. Although at first remain oblivious to the player, his true motive is to lure Bass; as Bass will likely to show up in front of a very strong Navi: the winner of these Secret Tournaments. Using these tournaments, Mr. Famous intend to capture Bass and take advantage of his powers. He later appears as the final opponent in Class Y Tournament with GateMan as his Navi, to test the player. In the end of Class Z Tournament, Bass shows up as he had hoped, but Bass blocked every outer connection except for the winning player's NetNavi, leaving Mr. Famous and the Tournament crews powerless. He finally gave up his ambition and place his trust to the player to defeat Bass. *In MegaMan Battle Network 4, he teaches kendo in NetFrica to teach the young people discipline and wears kendo equipment. He appears randomly in the Red Sun / Blue Moon tournament. He is attacked by a former pupil of his who Mr. Famous defeated and sealed his skills some time ago. The former pupil incapacitates Mr. Famous and tries to delete KendoMan, but Lan and MegaMan save them both. At the Red Sun tournament, he is defeated. *In MegaMan Battle Network 5, Mr. Famous is found in the mines of the Oran Isles and uses GridMan in Netbattles to test Lan. *In MegaMan Battle Network 6, Mr. Famous observes Lan and MegaMan's skills in a 20-in-a-row virus battle as well as deleting viruses in electronic devices in Central and Seaside for mission requests. He also appears in Astroland, selling special chips. Anime History Mr. Famous is a skilled scientist who works at Scilab, but in the first season, he went around helping people. He presents himself as the famous Mr. Famous, but many characters remark that they have never heard of him, disclaiming his supposed fame. Mr. Famous first helps Mr. Match when TorchMan is deleted and offers to use TorchMan's data to complete HeatMan.EXE, a NetNavi, he created. Mr. Match initially refuses, but agrees to avenge TorchMan. Later, while MegaMan is in space, fighting against PlanetMan.EXE, he gives Lan the Extra Code, which gives MegaMan the Aqua Custom Style which won him the battle. After NT Warrior, he plays a supporting role at Scilab and guides Lan, Chaud, and the Cross Fusion Team in defeating their various enemies. In Rockman EXE Stream episode 11, he is shown to enjoy collecting small figurines. Of his collection, there are a total of five Rockman.EXE figures and figures of other Navis includeing: Blues, Roll, Rush, Spoutman, Iceman, Gutsman, and Numberman. There are also some virus figures which include Billy (the thunder virus), three Mettaurs (two small one extra large), an extra large Swordy2, a Quake, a Jelly, and several others. The rest of his collection includes different types of aircraft and an assortment of various animals. In Rockman EXE Beast, it is revealed that Makoto Aoki was his former girlfriend. Manga History MegaMan NT Warrior In the manga, Mr. Famous is in a group of skilled Net Battlers, and tests Lan and Chaud to see if they qualify for joining their group against the Dark energy. He uses a point system to tell how well they do and Punk.EXE as his NetNavi. When DesertMan.EXE attacks the base, Mr. Famous and Punk let themselves become captured so Lan and MegaMan can defeat him. He is later put into a hospital in which Serenade.EXE visits Mr. Famous's mind and it appears the two has met from before. Gallery MrFamous.png|Mr.Famous in MegaMan Battle Network 2. famous3.jpg|Mr.Famous in Megaman Battle Network 4 Trivia *In the English version of the anime, he speaks with a British accent. But in either version, he doesn't want to be addressed formally. When they call him Meijin-san, he says, "Don't put in the 'san'!" or when they call him Mr. Famous, he says, "No, it's just 'Famous!'". * Mr. Famous is so used to Lan calling on him from Dimensional Areas that every time he gets a call, he says "San wa iranai!" meaning "No need for formalities!". This often led to a few misconceptions, because Chaud and Mayl also contact him from Dimensional Areas. * In each season of the anime, the number on Famous's shirt increases by one, starting at 15 and ending at 19, representing the age of the Mega Man/Rockman franchise at the time. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps